


The Professionals

by RingThroughSpace



Category: The Producers (1968)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingThroughSpace/pseuds/RingThroughSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraud, attempted murder, and now arson. Not to mention general poor taste.</p>
<p>For Alice, it's all in a day's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professionals

Even as she slides the record into its cover, Alice -- now Ulla -- continues to tap her toes. Despite the absurdity of the situation, she's rather fond of the song. She has little time to waste, though, and she quickly slips her dress back on and takes her coat. The men will probably be gone for hours, but it would blow her cover if they returned to find her speaking with the police commissioner over the phone.

_Fraud, attempted murder, and now arson._ It's a list of charges that would make her mother proud. Perhaps it might even be enough to justify not pursuing a date with the delightful dental technician her mother was now trying to press on her. _You see, Mommy? I am changing the world._

Once in her car, Alice hastily pulls off her blonde wig, then shimmies out of her dress and into a pair of pants and shirt. She pulls a brunette wig onto her head, then takes a moment to adjust her appearance in the car mirror.

Right. A quick stop at a pay phone at the dinner to chat with the commissioner, then home to catch a few hours sleep before appearing at Abbot's office sharply at eight tomorrow. Emma was a quiet, studious secretary, just the kind that Eddie delighted in pursuing. "Tea, sir?" Alice rehearses out loud, practicing her crisp Midwestern accent. "You have an appointment at ten."

One case closed. Life was looking up.


End file.
